


Natto

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Humor, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Protective Ash Lynx, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Stupidity, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 32





	Natto

"Careful!"  
Sbam!  
Eiji's face met the pole (amid the laughter of passersby!)  
Cursing in a mixture of Japanese and English, the boy put his hands to his poor aching nose.  
Ash did not know whether to burst out laughing or to worry or to do both: it was already the third time that happened in the space of a morning, but why the hell was Eiji so distracted ?!  
Ash went to a nearby bar, took a table as far away from prying ears as possible and after asking for ice Eiji placed it on the painful area.  
"Shit"  
"You can say it for sure"  
"What the hell are you thinking? You're so distracted: this morning you risked tripping over the carpet, then down the stairs and ... then you don't spill the coffee on yourself!" Ash said, trying to keep his voice low, but concern could be heard in his voice.  
Eiji bit his lip and kept his eyes down, feeling guilty and muttered, "Sorry, next time I'll be more careful"  
"If there's something wrong, tell me, Onichan," Ash replied worriedly, caressing Eiji's face.  
"I'm sorry, I haven't slept much in the last few nights so I'm distracted"  
Eiji smiled, but to his relief, he seemed to be drinking that little lie.  
The truth was another ...  
The fact was that very morning: Eiji had seen Ash (adorable vision!) As soon as he woke up with his blonde hair everywhere and his eyes full of sleep, arriving in the kitchen wearing a tank top and a pair of black boxers with written right on his ass " I LOVE NATTO "!  
And to say that Eiji had the great idea of giving them to Ash for his twentieth birthday ...


End file.
